1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more specifically, it relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of reducing eye fatigue of a user when a plurality of 3D images are combined and displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, certain content, such as a movie, is in the form of a 2D image. Recently, 3D images have attracted attention.
One type of reproduction apparatus for reproducing 3D content is an apparatus that displays a main image, such as a 3D movie, and a different 3D image combined with the main image as a sub-image. Such a reproduction apparatus, for example, performs picture-in-picture display in which a 3D main image is displayed on a parent screen and the 3D sub-image is displayed in a child screen, OSD display in which an OSD (On Screen Display) image representing a 3D sub-image is combined with a 3D main image and is displayed, or a caption display in which a caption image representing a 3D sub-image is combined with a 3D main image.
In addition, in some cases, a ticker is combined with a 3D main image and is displayed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-327430).